


Teo Torriate

by crazygiroro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mind Control, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygiroro/pseuds/crazygiroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it stood, Equius regarded his neighbor more as a nuisance than a prospective partner, no matter the quadrant. Until, that is, she had her 10th wiggling day and finally came out of her shell, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teo Torriate

It had begun two weeks before her tenth wiggling day. Vriska Serket had begun feeling feverish. Cold. Aching. Not good. Not good at all. Despite the throbbing pain that coursed through her body, however, she couldn't help but be ecstatic. It wasn't the pain, she had laughed to herself as she traipsed over to her neighbor Equius' hive, it was what it signaled! "It's finally happening!!!!!!!!" She cheered through sneezes and coughing, hopping for joy, "I'm metamorphosing! Or, a8out to, at least. 8ut who cares a8out the technicalities?! I'm going to 8e the 8est out of all you lamey-lame loooooooosers soon!"

Equius was not nearly as amused. "Vriska, I am forced to remind you that your body changes will not afford you any great surge in abilities or physical strength," he remarked calmly as he made a few adjustments to a robot he had nearly completed. "Though your physical form may mature, you will surely be bested if your mind does not do so as well. I would advise that you focus on how to better utilize any changes your body undergoes during your metamorphosis, not merely focusing on the fact that they will happen."

He slammed the wrench in his hands down onto the table he hunched over, glaring at her. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. "But that is beside the point. For all your bragging and unseemly e%citement at such an event, you are woefully unprepared. You are supposed to be in your recuperacoon at this point so it can seal itself and harden into a maturacoon." Picking up the wrench, now slightly warped by the force with which he had pressed it to the table, Equius resumed his work. "So it would be-hoof us both if you left me to my work and prepared for your fast-approaching metamorphosis. I shudder to think what would happen if your body entered such a state outside of the artificial womb your recuperacoon affords you."

Vriska only laughed, draping her cold, clammy form over Equius' shoulders before receding in disgust when she realized he didn't feel all that different, and he was perfectly fine. Relatively speaking. "Well, fine, if you're going to 8e all rude to one of your 8est friends and pro8a8ly the only person who knows how fucked up you reeeeeeeeally are, I guess I can't change your mind!" she huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose up in the air, a pose that had its potency dampened significantly when she sneezed loudly a moment later.

"8ut we'll seeeeeeee how you treat me when I'm finished! I can practically hear you now, Testiclueless!" She clapped her hands to her cheeks, swooning and deepening her voice as she mocked Equius, 'Oh, Vriska, my sweat seeps out in torrents as I take in your mature 8ody, also I am aroused and would like to fill 8uckets with you.'"

Vriska couldn't help but yelp as a robot lifted her off of her feet and trudged forward mechanically, carrying her towards the bridge that connected the two trolls' hives. "Butlebot will escort you from the premises." Equius said coldly, dabbing his forehead with an oil-stained towel, "I am sure you would prefer his own delicate touch to mine. I hope your metamorphosis goes well. If it does not, rest assured your 100sus will be disposed of in accordance with the burial rites of her species."

"Fuck yoooooooou!!!!!!!!" The spidertroll shouted as she thrashed in the robot's grip. Just as suddenly as she was grabbed, she was then dropped onto the precise patch of stone where his hive's territory met hers. "Leave it to sweaty to program the exact fucking 8order!" she snarled, slowly rising to her feet. A knot suddenly rose into her throat as she hobbled towards her respiteblock, coughs aching to burst forth. She grudgingly obliged, hacking and wheezing onto the warm, pulsing flesh of her recuperacoon.

Perhaps he was right, she thought to herself as she peeled off her own sweat-soaked shirt and jeans, the fever that sent her pores into overdrive and made her whole body ache. A sigh of satisfaction passed her lips while she unhooked her bra and discarded her panties, idly wondering how she would find new clothes after her transmutation was complete. "I'll just get Zahhalf-wit to forge me some..." she mumbled, thoughts fading away. Her body soaked in the warm, pleasant glow of the sopor as she slid into her recuperacoon, "Pound allllllll the irons I have in the fire into plate armor...platter armor..." She shut her eyes and smiled, words turning to bubbles, her mouth now under the surface of the sopor slime. With a soft squish, her recuperacoon sealed itself, its soft exterior beginning to harden.

As the weeks passed, Vriska Serket's body underwent drastic changes. The tempo of her vascular hemopump slowed from the pace of the rock ballad of her everyday life to that of a gentle lullaby, calming and protecting her vulnerable form from the changes it underwent. Muscle was dissolved and strung anew, each fiber lengthening and reforming even stronger than before. Bones were stretched and reinforced. Synapses and neurons flashed even faster now as Vriska's mind was carefully sculpted and pruned, old, immature patches discarded in favor of improved versions. Then, her figure began to change, almost an evolutionary afterthought. It slowly came to resemble the hourglass so proudly displayed on her lusus' abdomen, bust and hips widening, her waist shrinking accordingly.

By the time a hand burst forth from the shell surrounding her, cloudy, green sopor spilling forth, her body had undergone a completely transformation. Not a single cell of her original flesh remained untouched. Vriska cracked a smile and licked her lips as she climbed out of her maturacoon. "I think..." she purred with a voice as alluring as a plume of smoke snaking through the air from of the barrel of a gun, "I have some alterations to test."

She couldn't merely strut her way across the bridge separating hers and Equius' hives, oh no. Not after how coldly, how dismissively he had treated her. She had to punish him a little, and what better way to do so than to experiment with her newly improved powers of manipul8ion? The sweaty little fetishist had always managed to shrug off her mental attacks, but that had been when she was younger. Weaker. Not how she felt now. Shutting her eyes and touching a fingertip to her forehead, Vriska Serket smiled as her mental web suddenly coalesced around her, its range drastically expanded.

Across the chasm between the two hives, Equius Zahhak froze, suddenly paralyzed. His mind was swept clean in an instant, the normally focused thoughts that filled his brain all brushed away like a layer of dust off a table. Vriska smiled. She chuckled softly to herself, pleased with the strength of her powers. Even her most impassioned attack on the fortress that was Equius Zahhak's mind had fallen in the past. Now it seemed the steel trap of his mind had melted away to a lump of clay. Malleable, and Vriska was more than willing to sculpt.

She gave his brain a prod, nudging his thoughts or lack thereof into the direction he tried so hard to resist. A voice echoed in his head, devastatingly feminine and so very tempting, and he couldn't help but bite his lip to stifle a moan. "So depraved...so very...lewd..." He felt his submissive tendencies slowly bubble up as blood pooled in his loins. "8ut it's fine, right?" He shuddered, not knowing what to say. "Of coooooooourse it is...8ecause it feels sooooooooo good..." He nodded, hands creeping down to his crotch and undoing the zipper of his pants. "That's right..." The voice cooed, sending shivers down the blueblood's spine and turning his panting into soft moans of pleasure, almost pleading for permission.

Then, a body pressed against his back, soft and warm. The male troll gasped, sucking in air, but his hands didn't stray an inch. In fact, they only moved closer, fingertips brushing against the turgid flesh of his manhood as he whimpered with need. "Oh, dear..." the voice murmured softly, feigning surprise and sounding eight times more alluring in person, "Did I interrupt something, Equius?"

He shook his head furiously, barely managing to blurt out a strained "No!" Slender, feminine arms draped over his shoulders and snaked their way down to the hem of his matespritbeater, toying with the fabric.

"I could leave, if you'd like." He could practically hear the smile on her lips, and his back arched at the image. "I'm sure you would prefer to 8e alone while you're doing something as deliciously carnal as this."

He bit his lip, trying to dam the keening moans of need that threatened to pass his lips. Another nudge to the fantasies he kept hidden away and suddenly he was babbling and pleading, begging for her touch. "Oh, fiddlesticks, I'll do anything! Please, I don't even care if you do anything, just..." He whined, voice high and wavering, "Just watch me! W-Watch me be perverse and dirty and filthy and...a-and...!"

She grinned wickedly and pulled his shirt up over his head before taking his aching bulge in her hand and pumping it mercilessly. "You're filthy. A8solutely and totally depraved." She hissed in his ear, her words stinging like a riding crop. His arms fell to his side, limp and useless as his head lolled back. She grinned, taking all the arousal and pleasure running through his mind and amplifying it eightfold.

His moaning quieted for a split second before intensifying into groans of ecstasy, the walls of his hive nearly shaking with his passion. He exploded in her hand, bursts of navy blue splashing onto his chest thanks to the careful guidance of the soft fingers wrapped around his shaft. She eagerly milked more and more of his liquid arousal onto his belly, relishing the whimpers and jerks of passion coming from her prim and proper neighbor. As his climax finally tapered off, she stepped back, watching him shudder with satisfaction.

It was only two perigees before Equius turned 10 sweeps old, but there was so much to be done. She licked her lips with anticipation. She would certainly enjoy this.


End file.
